Therapeutic systems for delivering fluid may be used to dispense therapeutic agents or other liquids to a subject. An example of a therapeutic system is an insulin pump that is worn or adhered to a subject. Such pumps are typically worn in one of two fashions: as an external pump which supplies the liquid through an infusion set or where the pump is adhered to a surface of the subject.
These two types of therapeutic devices may be described as either “pager like” devices (i.e., conventional durable pumps), which administer insulin via infusions sets (having long delivery tubes), or patch devices, which their large surface adheres to the body of the subject. Typically the adherence location cannot be changed for about 3 days, unless the pump or cradle are discarded.